conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BIPU
__TOC__ Hey Hey BIPU. If you want to join Future World, make sure you have read and understood these pages: Rules of Future World, Building A Future World Nation. Once done, look at this page for information about current nations National Info of Future World. Speak with United Planets (http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:United_Planets) about joining Future World, and ask him questions about it. You can also ask me (http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Super_Warmonkey), or on the chat when I am there. I suggest you start with these pages to get your nation up and running!: *The Baltic Union *Oscar Bernadotte *Ann Nilsson *Military of the Baltic Union, or Armed Forces of the Baltic Union -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Chat Hey BIPU, if you wanna talk about future alliances and stuff, go to the chat at futworld.webs.com. --Rasmusbyg 10:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I need oil companies to be established in North Sea I´m working now on Union´s energy and I wrote this page: Oil and natural gas in The Baltic Union. As you can see there are some oilfields that are open to be operated. I´m not looking for roleplay new oilfield licences; maybe in the future but not now. What I want is that you propoe what oil companies from your countries are operating platfforms in Baltic Union Northe Sea. (Former norwegian North Sea.) Of course, companies from nations as Yarphei or Novo Imperio would never be granted operation permits. Please, put here the names (links) of the companies and we will agree here before editing the wiki page. Thanks, BIPU 20:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *EcruFox Corporation *Exxon Mobil *Texan Universal Oil I will add more if I know that they have rigs there IRL. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Exxon Mobil has some platfforms IRL and Texan Universal Oil will be a perfect candidate. I will use these two from you. Thanks.BIPU 21:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I would pose a partnership with anyone who wants one. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wintershall, a german oil company, as well as Total S.A., a massive french company. I might merge these in the future, to reduce competition, so for now, write them as separate, but keep the aforementioned possibility in the back of your mind. Gatemonger 02:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Making a summary so far, we have: *Exxon Mobil and texan Universal Oil from Allied States *Wintershall and Total from FGC *Blue Star Energy, a Baltic Union company participated by a large East Asian Federation conglomerate. Which one?? *Any more idea?? BIPU 21:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Everett possesses Sunoco and Hess. IRL, Hess has operations in Norway. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Oil and natural gas in The Baltic Union Thank you for your cooperation.BIPU 07:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) My Military I try to keep a high standard with the FGC in regards to realism, so your comments on the VLA talk page interested me. Can you clarify what exactly you find unrealistic with the military? My assumption is it was the number of BQ-3s, considering that was the only thing inventory-wise that I have changed recently. Is that it? Or is it something else?Gatemonger 22:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) First of all, I dont want to bother you or any other player with my words. I only want to play here and have fun, but I think that if we dont keep at least a minimum realistic vision the game will become unplayable. This afternoon, I wrote about your military as an example of measure and realistic game. I made it becouse I have read Franco-German Air Force. Nevertheless, a few hour later I read Military of the Franco-German Commonwealth and with great regret I have to say not very realistic. More than 7,000 planes and 50 aircraft types. Most of current real world air forces couldnt afford your spare-parts needs employing all their budget. I´m sorry. (France= 900 aircrafts and Germany= 500 aircrafts.) This is a game and everybody want to overplay the military... ok... what about 2000 aircrafts? :) Anyway I understand you, if your neighbors say that they have 10,000 you need to say 7,000 but it is absolutely impossible with the GDPs (realistic, yes) of the game.BIPU 23:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You have just stated my biggest complaint of this game, lack of realism, part of the reason I am working on the side on Odyssey of Fate, a story that charts the evolution of the future in a realistic but still interesting style of writing. the air force page is more realistic than the military page. Notice they are two lists, but are in effect the same thing. Military of the Franco-German Commonwealth's kind of just a stray page, because the military's organizational structure isn't really important for role-play, and its something im not all that interested in writing. that list was when i was trying to turn the FGC into the US, hence the american planes. for role play, all that needs to be known is my inventory of weapons, which I have written. also, like how UoE has diagold to explain its giant economy, I have a scheme to increase my overall worth. Still havent written the article, but its relatively grounded in reality. I appreciate your comments. They will help me refine my articles. Let loose with the comments. I want realism with at least my own country. I only want to deviate from that in regards to exotic weapons, like the nighthawk missile, that i will need for my country to survive. Gatemonger 01:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The fact is that your economy (at least in GDP) terms are quite realistic. Diagold?? Do you think that Diagold can boost an economy? Gold and diamonds are not the only thing a nation needs to be a first world economy (Sierra Leona, Namibia, etc.). One question: why gold and diamons are valuable? They are valuable by the only reason they are rare. If they become common by artificial production, gold and diamonds will become a simple piece of metal or stone. The economy of a nation is much more complex than tonds of gold. Saying that your economy (or others) is going to grow only becouse you manufacture gold or diagold is as simple as saying that economic problems in, for example, Ethiopia will be solved if they print more banknotes. BIPU 07:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with BIPU here. If a country can successfully create a material like gold or diamonds, or gold and diamonds combined, it will become worthless in that regard. I for one am trying to keep my economy realistic. But I don't know anything about economics, so lol. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Name of your country Hello BIPU, and welcome to ConWorlds (a little late, but with much appreciation). I hope you have a great time here. Well, I want to express that I consider inadequate to style the name of your country as The Baltic Union. You should take as example Great Britain, which is syled as United Kingdom in most references but when needed it's used like in "Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom", instead of "Elizabeth II of The United Kingdom". It's just a suggestion to improve your already great nation. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 22:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I dont know how to name it, becouse I think that the name "Baltic Union" needs to put the word "the". I´m not sure, but what about: Government of Baltic Union, king of Baltic Union, Electriciy of Baltic Union, etc. I think all these sentences needs "the". Once "the" is neede, I thought that it should be incorporated to the name. Nevertheless, as english is not my language maybe it is not correct to put "the". I have no problem in changing the name if the actual one is not right. (Only the working one!!!) BIPU 22:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't mean that. You have to keep it (as English isn't my native language either, I can't further explain about the matter), but I suggest only not to capitalize the article. I can rename, for example, Central Bank of The Baltic Union to Central Bank of the Baltic Union. Just omit "The" when the name of your country comes first in the title of an article. Is it clear? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 22:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Chat I never got a chance to really discuss Odyssey of Fate with you. Care to chat? Gatemonger 23:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I would like to discuss some things with you. Care to chat?Gatemonger 22:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Lunar Research Station I feel that the project has stalled, article-wise. What do you suggest we do moving forward? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I have a couple of ideas but I have to work in them. Give me a couple of days. I have to work in my Lunar Positioning System and in some of the modules.--BIPU 21:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Lets talk about energy Now I'm back home again :), I would like to put some economic discussions in order to get a bit more economic realism for our beloved FW. The first thing I want to talk about is energy. If we review the wikis of our countries, we can see at first glance that none of us use current energy sources. That's good because we worked (not all) explanations very interesting technology, but we have not always taken into account that everything has a cost. One of the biggest problems of FW is that we do not usually take into account what things cost, and that unfortunately is a fundamental component in the viability of any technology. Have a look to this REAL WORLD numbers about the construction cost per KW from different types of power plants: (Currency in Euros €) - Wind power => 1300 €/KW. A typical wind mill may vary from 1.5 to 3 MW, so you need about 500 windmills and a windy day to get the production of a fossil or nuclear plant. Windmills can be a help but not the main energy source of a nation. - Solar power => 4000 €/KW The biggest solar plant in the world is near Sevilla, Spain, and its output is about 300MW with a surface of 3 millions of square metres. - Fossil fuel plant => 900 €/KW ¡¡Great!!, but CO2 is a problem :( - 3rd Gen. Fission Plant => From 3000 to 6000 €/KW deppending on the country laws about security, waste treatment, insurance, special taxes, etc. A typical plant is about 1000MW, so the cost of a plant could be from 3 to 6 billions of euros. Now, lets have a look to FW: - Everett says that almost all its energy is from FUSION reactors. Ok, how much a fusion reactor can cost? Lets be imaginative... Think in a 1000MW plant... 10 billions?? Even if the cost is similar to curren fision ones, 6 billions is a huge amount of money. Everett can afford it, sure EAF can... but.... more?? Reaaly your nation can turn off your fossil plants and built new ones? Have a look to what an industrialized nation needs in terms of electricity. (And of course you have to take into account that this kind of thechnology is not the one you can get searching in Google, so you can not do it by yourself.) - I cant value in € the kind of things that my friend Gatemonger has writen about energy in FGC, so lets go to South America :) South America talks about solar energy. Lets do a non detailed number. BRASIL produces 450 millions of MW so with solar plants of 300MW would need 1.5 millions of plants (I remember you that we are talking of plants sized as the biggest in the world). 1.5 millions of plants and 1200 millions of € per plant is a number that I dont want to write but I'm afraid that is a number that Brasil cant afford. :) (And I'm afraid that there is not physical space to put all those solar panels.) What I search with this reflexions is that we have to reconsider a FW without oil and coal becouse even if we have the technology we dont have de money to change the energy production in 2011. Lets consider some big powers with an important % of production with innovative sources but we have to assume that most nations have to be oil and coal deppendants in an important %. We can do some cool things with coal, have a look to my IGCC plants. An interesting and cheap technology for those nations with huge ammounts of coal and enviromental conciencie. Considering this, we can think in energy as a matter of roleplaying. If all we are autonomous in energy, arms, etc. the game becomes bored.--BIPU 00:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I was about to introduce us all to duodenum energy. I just havn't had the time, but it works like this; *'Put liquid deuterium in titanium container below water' *'add many neutrons to unbalance' *'COMBUSTION! heats water' *'Water > steam = spinning turbine' *'Electricity' Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 08:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) Exactly as I said. A good technical development of the game. But... how much does it cost? How much has a nation to invest in order to get viability for such (or other in game) technology? How much does it cost to change the entire national production of electricity? All these things are what I'm talking about. I'm not discussing about technology now, I'm talking about MONEY :) and MONEY is the big mistake of FW becouse nobody think in it. Please, dont think in my words as any kind of criticism becouse the only thing I want is to talk about FW economy. :)--BIPU 08:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Liquid deuterium is an enhanced form of hydrogen. You just simply filter it from water, and condense it. It would cost about 100k ($) to build a hydrogen collecting plant on a river. The amount of energy created from it is amazing, trust me. It could power about an area as large as Ireland (given the deuterium is evenly replaced each month). That would cost about 2 dollars per 10000 trips because of the truck deliering it. Cheap and It works :D. That is called progress. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 08:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry becouse I said that I didnt wanted to talk about technology, byt I'm afraid I cant. Are you sure that hydrogen can be obtained filtered from water? Please... Anybody with a basic chem knowledge knows that the only way to separate hydrogen from water is using electrolisys that is a process where you put a HUGE ammount of electricity to obtain hydrogen. After that, you have to put a new ammount of energy (and an expensive process) to get deuterium. I'm sorry, but 100k is less than an engineer earns for designing the plant. Deuterium, neutrons, etc. are not such things that you can buy in a supermarket. The steam circuit or the turbine cost equal for any type of power plant becouse they are basically the same and I can tell you that they cost much much much much more than 100k. 100k is one third of the cost of my house and I'm not rich. I'm only a simple engineer. :) --BIPU 09:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm that is why we overtax our people XD. No, really I don't know much about chemistry, but I don't know any other places with signifigant amounts of hydrogen. If you do, please tell me and my mind will conjure some way to get it. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 09:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC)